Team Building Residential Trip
by mimimealing
Summary: This is just a fun thing that i'm going to do in a few chapters! [I hope as it's proving to be quite long!;)] All Characters in here but there's quite a bit of Connie just because she's clinical lead! Also written after Jeff's death :( and Zoe's return. -Hoby's A Team doctors and Nurses from the ED are sent away by the CEO To improve on there skills working together-
1. Part 1

**So guys I had an idea for this and it sounds great fun to write! I'm still writing Chapters 23/24 for Connie Beauchamp's Private Life and I promise I'll try and get them up as soon as I can but I've just started a new college and it's quite hard to fit in this and college work.**

**So as a little filler in between waiting for the next update here's a fun oneshot (I may carry it on if you guys want me too? just post it in the reviews)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Connie Stood before her B Team who were of course no where near as good as her A team. But unfortunately Guy Self had had a manic idea to send all his best teams on a team building week over the last 6 months, or course the ED being the last to go. Connie was dreading leaving the ED in the incapable hands of her B team.<p>

'Guys listen up' A few heads looked up at her before returning to their conversations.

Connie Sighed 'This is important and more important then you organizing after work drinks!' She aimed her last point at the youngest group of doctors chatting and laughing away in the corner of the staff room. A few of the more experienced ones had noticed her now but there were some that still didn't realize the importance of discipline and the respect to their clinical lead.

'GUYS LISTEN NOW!' Connie Shouted at the top of her voice getting every one's attention straight away as they knew that angry, icy tone meant trouble otherwise.

'Right guys I appreciate it's early on a Sunday morning and this isn't your shift to be working especially after last nights evening shift, So I appreciate you all coming in this morning to cover the A Team because of our lovely CEO's idea of getting us to work together properly!' A few sniggers came from around the room at the thought of people like Connie swinging from ropes on obstacle courses in the trees with no signal for her iPhone to connect too.

'I know you all find it highly amusing to think of me doing this sort of thing but trust me it'll do our A Team some good after recent events.' Nods came from around the room knowing the impact of Jeff's death on the hospitals best team of doctors and nurses.

'I've spilt you in half making two teams of equal experience the 'Blue Team' and the 'Red Team' there'll be 4 doctors and 4 nurses from this team in each of the colored teams. I've also got 8 agency doctors and 8 agency nurses coming in for the week too, they'll be split in half and working along side you all. I'll put the team lists on the notice board in here with your shifts from tomorrow to next Monday when the A Team will return to do the night shift. I'd like to think you'll make the agency teams feel welcome and show them the ropes around here. I'd also like you to think of this as an experience to learning new skills too so please go out of your way to try and work with the new doctors as I'm treating this as a skills building course for you too and I want full reports on my desk from your experience by the start of the evening shift next Monday!' Groans were heard from around the room.

'Any problems that may occur during the week etc... please contact Guy Self he is your acting Clinical Lead whilst I'm gone. Enjoy your week and I'll see you next Monday when I expect to have 32 reports on my desk when i arrive at 5pm!'

Connie made her way out into the entrance where her lovely A team were all stood with suitcases and bags full of clothes. She went over to reception and they handed her two large cardboard boxes. Cal ran over to help her carry them as he could see she was struggling.

'Right guys, i know how much none of us want to be doing this but unfortunately we have to so I thought that these would make it a bit more fun.' Connie opened the boxes to reveal personalized hoodies for every staff member to wear on the trip.

'Connie these are such a good idea thanks!' Robyn smiled at her

'Yeh Mrs Beauchamp these are great!' Charlie gave her the thumbs up.

The team smiled as they all scrambled around for their hoodie then turned to laugh when they saw the Connie had in fact to all their surprises put 'Mrs B' on hers!

Robyn whispered to Max 'She seems like she's gonna be a lot of fun this week' Max nodded 'Yeh... she seems so different! She ddint even corect you when you called her Connie earlier!'

The team were starting to see that Connie did have a fun side to her and that possibly they had read her wrong. Well maybe this is what Guys plan is all about?

Louise came into the ED from the car park 'The coach is here guys!'

The team were like a bunch of excited school kids going out on their residential school trip

Cal and Max helped everyone put their cases into the holdel of the coach.

'Right guys before we set off let's have a group photo with these hoodies on!' Noel shouted

They all lined up in front of the coach and posed for a photo then turned around and had one so they could all see the names on the backs before piling onto the coach to endure the long 7 hour journey taking them somewhere that they didn't know!

* * *

><p>1 hour into the coach journey Connie stood up.<p>

'Right guys so I'm going to pass around these packs, they're named and they've got everything you need ti know in them for the week. Most of you will have your own rooms but if there's 4 people who will have to share with another person i'm afraid so if there's anyone who doesn't mind sharing then i'd be really grateful if you could tell me.'

'Mrs B? Zoe and I don't mind sharing.' Tess shouted from the back

'Max and I are quite happy too as well!' Lofty shouted.

'Thanks guys that's really helpful and saves a lot of fuss! Right we should we stopping within the next half hour for a breather and loo break.' Then Connie sat back down and everyone resumed to their conversations.

'Connie?' Robyn moved up the coach and stood next to where she was sat

Connie looked up at Robyn who had a worried expression on her face 'Is everything alright Robyn? Sit down my love'

Robyn sat down and cried 'I'm sorry...'

'Shh it's alright' she rubbed her arm 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Robyn started to explain to Connie that she felt bad about how she had started to treat Connie recently and now today she's been really nice to everyone and they're all seeing a different side to her.

'Look Robyn honestly it didn't get to me at all. I know you were all just having a bit of fun anyway' Connie explained

Robyn nodded.

'Look your probably tired we've been up since the crack of dawn and we had a late tiring shift last night. I suggest you try and have a sleep before we stop in about 45 minutes' Connie looked at the sad nurse next to her.

'Yeh okay' Robyn stood up and slowly wandered back to her seat near the back with the lively bunch.

'Robyn?' Connie called back at her

'Yes?'

'It's noisey back there stay up here with me? Zoe has managed to fall asleep alright up here'

Then one of the boys shouted 'That's 'coz your boring Mrs B!' everyone laughed including Connie

'alright Ethan pipe down!' Connie shouted playfully

Robyn wandered back up to Connie and sat down next to her a slowly drifted off.


	2. Part 2

The Team had now been on the road for 7 hours and they were finally pulling up to Sea View outdoor activity center. Cheers and whoops came from the rowdy lot of boys at the back who had bought beers at the last stop a couple of hours ago.

Connie laughed at them and stood up as the stopped.

'Right everyone we're here and my gosh it looks lovely!' Indicating the very large house to their left 'We're to go and collect our luggage from underneath us then make or way over to the cabins where we'll meet our team leaders for the week! So guys This is Mrs B signing of as clinical lead for the week!'

everyone cheered and made their way off the coach. Once again Cal and max helping the ladies to get their rather over sized suitcases off the coach but with difficulty after the few cans of beer consumed in the past hour or so. once all luggage was off the coach they made their way over to the residential cabins.

The were greeted by a lovely looking young girl with long blond plaits 'Hi everyone I'm Amanda and this is Tony we're going to be your team leaders for the week!' She smiled sweetly.

'Connie, Zoe, Tess, Robyn and Lily?' The 5 girls stepped forwards.

'You'll be in the Eagle Lodge here! I believe Zoe and Tess you're sharing?'

The pair nodded.

'Okay you're in room 4 then, Connie, Robyn and Lily you can choose your rooms. Each room has a different layout so it's what ever suits your preference.' Amanda handed the keys to Connie and they made their way inside.

'Kathleen, Louise and Rita?'

'Mate call me Dixie' Dixie smiled

'Sure, Dixie, Louise and Rita you'll be in the Bear Lodge' She handed them the keys and they wandered off to their lodge

Tony then took over 'Max, Caleb, Ben, Ethan. Lion Lodge for you' Cal growled as he took the keys off Tony and the boys staggered off into the Lion Lodge.

'And finally Martin, Charlie, Mac and Noel. Snake Lodge for you!' Tony handed the final group their keys and watched as they walked off.

* * *

><p><span>In the Eagle Lodge:<span>

Robyn had decided it was best to let Connie choose her room first.

Connie wandered around the three rooms inspecting every detail of the facilities. Lily was getting frustrated at her.

'Lily shes Clinical Lead of course we should let her take her time!'

'I want a shower Robyn! I feel disgusting because of those boys drinking irresponsibly on the way here!' lily replied coldly

Robyn Shrugged 'I didn't have a problem with it... this weeks all about fun! Even Mrs B has let her hair down! Have a bit of fun Lils!'

'Don't call me that'

Connie came out of the third room and Robyn made her way over to Connie.

'I'll take this one here' Connie stated walking over to Room 2. 'Robyn you'd like Room 3, I suggest you get it quick!'

'Thanks' She smiled

'Lily?' Connie shouted over as Lily looked up 'Room 1 is yours'

* * *

><p><span>In the Bear Lodge:<span>

Dixie, Rita and Louise had all got Rooms that were the same so they didn't mind which they were in so instead made their way over to the bar in their all poured themselves large drinks

'Here's too a week off work but getting payed double for it' Dixie Toasted

The 3 of them clinked their glasses and laughed as they took a large sip.

* * *

><p><span>In the Lion Lodge:<span>

Max and Lofty had been given bunk beds in their shared room and Cal found it highly amusing.

Ethan was in his room unpacking his clothes into his wardrobe whilst Cal and Max inspected the lodge out. until they came across their mini bar when they got slightly distracted.

Cal got out a bottle 'here's to me attempting to sleep with the boss at lease once this week!' The two were incredibly drunk already and wouldn't remember a thing from today and just have a headache the next day to remind them not to drink from early on in the day.

* * *

><p><span>In the Snake Lodge:<span>

This was probably the most reserved lodge of the four.

Each of them had just walked into a room not complained about each other and they unpacked then made their way to their balcony admiring the views over the lake.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of settling and unpacking in their new homes for the next week they all heard a trumpet followed by a speaker.<p>

'Hello it's Amanda! I hope your'e all settled into your lodges and unpacked. Most likely most of you have started on the free mini bar in you kitchens! So now could you all make your way over to the entertainment tent so we can lay down a few house rules!'

Residents from the Lion Lodge and Bear Lodge staggered around finding their way over to the entertainment tent. Whilst Lily had marched the Eagle lodge there promptly and quickly and the Snake lodge leisurely made their way calmly.

'Right everyone take a seat! I'm going to get started straight away on our rules here!'

'There's only One rule here and that's to work hard and play hard! So if you work through playing hard you'll have an enjoyable fun week here with us!'

Everyone cheered and clapped

'Though... Each one of you is in a team: Eagle, Bear, Lion and Snake. These are your lodge names so you're all intelligent people and these are your team and lodge mates for the week! You will work together to complete challenges and tasks and your reward is food and alcohol... if you fail to turn up or refuse to take part in an activity the rest of your team will suffer and not get any food and drink for that day...'

groans and moans came from everyone in the room.

'All you need to do is take part and you'll get some sort of reward. there's 3 different stations: station 1 is basic rations and juice, station 2 is more more complex food and little alcohol and drinks. Then stage 3 is a full fridge of indulgent foods and a full mini bar of alcohol!'

The team all cheered.

'So everyone your fridges are full, your min bars are full! well for most of you anyway. Enjoy the rest of the day go for a walk, swim in the lake do what you wish until 7pm tonight and we'll meet you back here. wrap up warm!'

Everyone clapped and made their way to their lodges.


	3. Part 3

6.50pm

The Eagle team made their way over to the tent and arrived first shortly followed by the Snake team. all of them were wrapped up warm.

Then Amanda and Tony arrived in their winter woolies bang on 7pm.

'Great to see you guys are all keen and punctual' Tony smiled

7pm

The Bear team arrived a few minutes late...

'Sorry we got a little lost as i couldn't read the signs now that its dark!' Rita explained

'It's fine don't worry about it, i'm glad to see you're all wrapped up warm. it's going to be cold out tonight' Amanda stated

Tony looked at his watch and he sighed. The Lions still hadn't arrived.

7.30pm

All 4 teams had finally arrived. Though the Lions had turned up in their t-shirts and hadn't bothered to wrap up warm at all.

Connie shook her head in embarrassment 'I'm so sorry Amanda and Tony. I'll speak to them tomorrow morning.'

'Connie don't. Your not clinical lead this week. we'll do the reprimanding' Tony spoke quietly to her.

'Right now that we're all here we'll be making our way over there' Tony pointed up a hill

Everyone looked in amazement at the beautiful scenery of the hill and cliff edge covering a small section of a very large full moon. They all set off following Amanda and Tony.

Robyn and Rita quizzed the two leaders on their business whilst the boys hung back jumping out on the girls. though the only two left behind were Connie and Cal.

'Con may I say have beautiful you look when you're in your casual clothes?'

She smiled 'Cal don't call me Con...'

'Sorry... Mrs Beauchamp but you look lovely and you've not got makeup n or anything and i cannot believe how beautiful you look'

Connie looked at him and smiled.

The team was nearly at their destination and Connie was still smiling about Cal's compliments.

* * *

><p><span>8.15pm<span>

They had arrived. Jaws dropped as each doctor and nurse took in the view of the lake.

'This is increadible...' Zoe said to Max.

'Just like you then?' Max replied

Zoe sighed and smiled. A relationship had been brewing for a while between the porter and ex-clinical lead.

'Shame I'm going to be competing against you this week...'

'Max careful people will start talking' Zoe whispered

Max whispered back 'I love you Zo'

Zoe smiled.

'Nice isnt it' Ethan said awkwardly to his brother who's eyes were fixated on Connie who was stood talking to Tess and Charlie.

'Yeh' Cal replied shortly

'You're really serious about her aren't you?' Ethan indicated Connie

'Yeh, I am...' Cal turned to his brother

'Well good luck to you mate i think you and her would be great together but don't hurt her like you usually do'

'This is different Ethan. I think she's the one...'

Ethan nodded 'Yeh i can tell, your acting differently around her to when you hang around a someone whos a fling. just be careful?'

'Yeh I will, I promise'

* * *

><p><span>9.30pm<span>

'Right guys feel free to do what you wish for the rest of the evening and the wake up bell will sound at 8 tomorrow morning. We will expect you to be on time at the tent for 9.30am. Don't be late otherwise your first challenge will already be failed. Punctuality is essential.' Tony stated

'Night everyone' Amanda said before walking off with Tony.

A chorus of 'Nights' was heard as the leaders walked out of their visions.

'Fancy a walk?' Cal went up to Connie

She turned and smiled 'Sure, but not too late? we've got a busy day tomorrow'

'yeh of course' Cal smiled

The group started to wander back in dribs and drabs. Connie noticed Zoe and Max heading off together and the boys fooling around making their way back.

Cal sat down on a bench on the hill. Connie walked over as soon as they were left alone and sat down next to him.

Connie Shivered

'Cold?' Cal asked

she nodded 'you must be colder?'

'no not really we've been quite active today but i think i'm a lot sober now after having dinner and i stopped drinking.'

'You're actually quite sensible sometimes' Connie joked

'Well i cant go hungry or not have a constant supply of booze'

Connie Laughed 'Of course you cant' She started to shiver once again

He pulled Connie onto his lap and put his arms around her to warm her up.

Connie placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. 'you have a healthy heart beat'

'thank you Mrs Cardiothoracic' Cal combed his hands through her hair.

Connie looked up at Cal's big blue eyes and lent in to kiss him and she immediately forgot how cold it was and what was going on around her she felt safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zoe and Max had made their way down to the lake and sat on the sandy bank.<p>

'Fancy a swim?!' Max laughed

'Really?! its so cold!'

'I'll keep you warm in there?'

'Go on then! it's not often we get this!'

The couple tore each others close off and ran into the waters.

* * *

><p>Lily and Ethan had broken off from the rest of the group and Lily was getting tired and cold<p>

'are you sure this is the way back Ethan?' Lily asked

The pair bonded and finally found their way back to their lodges. by the time they arrived back it was quite late and they decided they'd go to bed.

'Night' Lily smiled

'Night' Ethan looked into her eyes.

Lily looked down quickly at her feet. was she falling for Ethan?

* * *

><p><span>11.30pm<span>

Everyone was back at their lodges in the warm thinking about what would happen over the next week.

Little did they know 3 secret relationships were spawning throughout their group. Were there more to come? Was this Guy's aim?


	4. Part 4

**MONDAY: DAY 1**

8am

The Wake up Bell was sounded.

Groans came from every lad in the Lion Lodge except Cal who was sensible and stopped drinking at dinner time.  
>Dixie and Rita awoke with slight hangovers but that was curably with a shower, breakfast and a couple of paracetamol.<br>Connie, Zoe and Lily all awoke with smiles plastered on their faces.  
>The Snake Lodge all awoke happily and raring to go.<p>

Eagle Lodge: 8.10am

'Morning Zoe' Tess spoke to her room mate a few moments after they had woken.

'Morning Tess, Did you sleep well?' Zoe replied sleepily

'Yes very well thank you?'

'Me too, they're incredibly comfy beds!' The pair laughed but were interrupted by a indulgent smell coming from the kitchen which was opposite their room.

Robyn awoke too to the smell of cooking and got out of bed and opened her door.

Connie was found by the sleepy three cooking in the kitchen. Immaculately turned out and ready for the day ahead.

'Connie?' Robyn spoke

'I've been up since 7 couldn't get back to sleep for the last hour so decided to get up and get ready then start cooking some breakfast for you all! I hope you like blueberry pancakes?'

'They may just happen to be one of my favorites Connie' Zoe laughed and made her way with Tess to the table.

Robyn bounded over with excitement at the words 'pancakes' and the three laughed.

Lily however had chosen not to show her face and get ready before going out to meet the rest of her team.

Bear Lodge: 8.10am

'DIX! WANT A CUPPA!?' Louise shouted from the kitchen

'YES PLEASE!' Dixie shouted from her room whilst trying to get ready

'Rita?' Louise asked talking over to Rita who was eating a bowl of cornflakes

'No thanks Louise, I'll just have some juice once I've finished this' She smiled.

'Okay' Louise replied making Dixie and herself a cup of tea.

Lion Lodge: 8.10am

Cal felt fine this morning and had a shower and made breakfast for himself.

He and Ethan were the only ones awake, the other two had fallen asleep again.

Snake Lodge: 8.10am

Ash, Charlie, Noel and Mac where all up and getting ready and eating big healthy breakfasts ready for the day ahead.

'Okay guys so we've all agreed to give everything a go and to get to at least Stage 1, yes?' Mac started

'Yes. Even if we live on rice and plain pasta for the week i'd prefere to leave having worked as a good team then getting greedy and just doing it for the food and alcohol.' Agreed Charlie

'Definitely. We can just think of it as bonus' if we get to stage 2 or 3. I believe they're going to be pretty tough challenges' added Ash

'Yes, and work together as a team, if we see another team struggling with something we can help them too?' Noel finally added

'Good thinking Noel. Then we can get to the end of the week and think we may not have won but we were kind and worked as a team and helped others.' Ash stated

* * *

><p><span>9.30am<span>

All 4 groups were at the tent ready to go to their first activity of the day.

'Today we will only have one activity. Orienteering. Station 1 will be our lunch stop 6 miles from here. Station 2 will be our afternoon stop 5 miles from Station 1. Finally station 3 will be dinner spot 11 miles and bringing you to return back to the hill we visited last night. You can take as little time or as much time as you want to do this the food will be there in your labelled hampers ready for you. These walky talkies are to be used to communicate with us and other teams. channel 1 is Tony and I, Channel 2 is the Eagles, Channel 3 the Bears, Channel 4 the Lions and 5 the Snakes. To pass the challenge you must clock in at the station by having your group photo in the photo booth at each stop, you must all stay together' Amanda explained the task

Tony carried on 'All you have to do is get yourselves there however way it may be. Here's a map, compasses for each of you and water bottles. there are taps along the route to fill them up if you run out. You have half an hour to start whether you wish to get going straight away or leave it to plan your routes. Good luck'

'Right I think we should just get going, get it done and then we can hang about for a bit this afternoon before the long treck back?' Ash stated to his team and the Snakes set off first.

'Okay let's go because we can do roughly 6 miles and get to the Lunch spot around 12.30/1sh?' Louise instructed her team and they set off a few minutes behind the Snakes.

The Lions and Eagles watched as the two "keen" teams set off

'Eh Girls!' Cal shouted over to them and the girls walked over

'If we wait a few moments we can ally up and go together?!'

'That's a good idea Cal!' Robyn got excited

'They said that all we have to do is get there right?' Lofty started

'Yeh?' Max replied

'Well at 9.45 the bike hire opens? we could all just grab bikes and get there in half the time?'

'Lofty that's a great idea, we'll wait here 10 minutes and plan our journey then we can get the bikes and make our way' Connie instructed

* * *

><p><span>12pm<span>

The Bears:

'For god sakes im so tired and hungry now and were 2 miles away!' Rita started complaining

'Come on guys we can do it, we should only be another half hour or so then we can eat' Dixie tried to lift her spirits

'I bet the snakes are already on their way to Station 2 by now...' Louise complained

'Guys we're not going to get anywhere complaining like this come on have some faith! besides we could be with Lily right now!' They all laughed

The Snakes:

The snakes in fact were at Station 1 settling down eating there lunch thinking that they were in the lead.

'Set off in about 15 minutes and we'll be at Station 2 in 3 hours?' Mac said

'Yep good idea mate' Charlie replied tucking into a cheese sandwich

The Eagles and Lions:

They decided to grab their hampers and empty the food equally into their rucksacks and carry on. By now they were a good hour and a half ahead of the snakes because of lofty's idea to use bikes.

They were an hour from station 2.

'Do you mind if we stop now guys? Im a bit hungry now' Connie asked

'Yeh me too, i think we should have a break' Lofty agreed

The team of 9 all came to a stop on a grass bank on the other side of the lake.

'Hey if you look over there by those rocks? I think thats Dixie, Rita and Louise?' Tess shouted

'Oh yeh it is! Gosh they're far away! shouldve used bikes!' Max replied

The group laughed.

'This isnt against the rules is it?' Robyn asked worried

'No Robyn because Tony said we just need to get ourselves there how ever it may be! he never said anything about not using bikes or teaming up!' Ethan re-assured Robyn

'Yeh I guess' Robyn smiled

'Is everyone alright now?' Cal asked the group

Everyone nodded

'Right i think we should hit the track again then if that's okay with everyone?' Connie stated

'Yep good idea! In an hour we can stop properly when we get to station 2'

The team packed away their lunch bits and filled up water bottles. They all got onto their bikes and followed Connie and Cal who had seemed to have taken charge of the two teams.

* * *

><p><span>4pm<span>

The Bears and Snakes:

The Bears were now at Station 2 and had caught up with the Snakes who had stopped for an hour as Mac was getting tired.

'Hi Guys!' Rita waved frantically at the group they saw in front of them

'hey look its Rita and the Bears!' Noel waved manically back

The groups chatted and wondered where the other two teams were

'Those biys are probably lost out of their minds!' Louise laughed

'They left after us aswell' Ash added and laughed with the rest of the group

'I bet Connie and Lily and driving each other nuts with wanting to get there as quickly as possible!'

Everyone started to laugh.

'Now guys we should probably get going now we've been here quite a while and we need to get going if we want to aim to get back by dinner time'

'We're gonna break here for a bit because we haven't stopped since we left Station 1 at 1.30'

'Alright then, see you in a while then guys' The Snakes stood up to leave and waved to the Bears as they walked off

'Right we've caught up with them well so if we use this as a quick stop before the long treck we'll be back shortly after them or may even catch up' Dixie started planning this final part of the challenge

The Lions and Eagles:

The group of 9 were now 2 hours from finishing and were getting extremely excited at how quickly they had done it.

They wondered how the other groups would be doing.

'I'd say they're just finishing at Station 2?' Lofty assumed

'God they wont be eating until 9ish! poor things' Tess worried about them

'They'll be alright and if they're sensible they'll have saved food like we did!' Cal said whilst eating part of his ham sandwich whilst trying to steare his bike

Lily was beginning to get very tired

'Lily you alright?' Zoe asked

'Yeh just tired that's all, cycling is hard work and we'll feel it tomorrow!' Lily replied peddling

'LOFTY WATCH OUT!' Tess shouted as lofty was about the cycle into a ditch full of muddy water

'WOAAHHH!' Lofty fell into the ditch and got soaked

The rest of the group laughed their heads off

'Teach you to take the mic outta me!' Max shouted

Ethan and Cal helped Lofty out and wiped him down

'Come on we're not far away now' They helped lofty back onto his bike

'Lofty are you alright?' Connie asked cycling next to him

'Yeh thanks Connie, apart from i stink and i think I've grazed my leg slightly but thats all' Lofty relplied

'Okay if you need to stop becasue you've hurt yourself i'm sure the group'll be happy to wait for you'

* * *

><p><span>6pm<span>

'FINALLY DONE!' Cal sung as he threw his bike to the ground and ran over to the table full of food

'I'm impressed guys though i wont ask what happened to lofty! your only the 2nd people to have done it on bikes. But the first to do it in 8 hours and 45 minutes. But teaming up was a very good idea! Enjoy your dinner' Amanda smiled

The Lions and Eagles sat down and chatted and tucked into their meals'

* * *

><p><span>8.45pm<span>

The Snakes arrived with a limping Mac and their jaws dropped when they saw 9 bikes and the Lions and Eagles swimming in the lagoon.

'What... How?!' Charlie's jaw dropped

Cal walked over to help Mac 'We cycled and it got here nearly 3 hours ago, but well done to do it this quickly walking guys!'

'Thanks Cal, whos idea was it to cycle?'

'Lofty's!'

'LOFTY'S?! oh my word!' Ash laughed

'Hey guys welcome back' Amanda and Tony greeted them

'Well done for completing it to Station 3 especially as I know some of you don't like this sort of thing! Go and eat your hearts out!' Tony indicated the table

* * *

><p><span>9.30pm<span>

The last group The Bears arrived and ran over to the table of food.

'When did they get here?!'

'6 apparently!' Ash laughed

'Would explain the bikes then' Louise raised an eyebrow

* * *

><p>All the groups were back and were enjoying the warm lagoon and were proud to have completed a very challenging task on the first day.<p> 


End file.
